


Obedience is Key

by amazingalec



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: AU, Darwin is 15, Darwin is naive, Darwin is pan, Episode Rewrite: "The Sucker; The Lady", Human!Darwin, Human!Julius, Julius is 17, Julius is in denial, Julius' parents are neglectful, M/M, They're both closeted, Underage Drinking, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingalec/pseuds/amazingalec
Summary: Darwin, a naive Freshman, gets caught up in Julius, a Junior's, antics. He tries to obey every command, even if it's not what he thought. Of course, this gets the duo into some dEeP dOoTy. Julius, thankfully, has a safehouse, of sorts.Episode Rewrite -U HEnjoy, little dudes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh so yeah I noticed there were little to no fanfictions about this ship so AmazingAlec is here to save the day

    "Quick, let's kiss to hide our faces! It always works in spy movies!"   
    Julius' eyes widened, "No, no, no, no, no---mph!"   
    Before he knew it, Darwin's lips were on his, and his back was against the stone wall. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that bad..-  _and_  the cops didn't discover them in the alleyway. After the sirens faded, Darwin still didn't pull back. Julius hesitantly rested a hand on the other male's arm, to signify it was okay to stop. The younger of the two pulled away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry! But, hey, it worked!"   
    "Yeah, yeah, it worked. You, uh, did good. Now, come on-" Julius cleared his throat, and gestured for Darwin to help him down the street. The other obliged immediately.   
    "Where are we going?"  
    "Keep your voice down. We're going..- we're going somewhere a little safer. We have to turn left up here."

    "Whoa-! This place is cool!" Darwin examined the interior, a dumb grin on his face.   
    "Uh, yeah, it is." Julius sat down, taking off his white beanie to run a hand through his black hair.   
Darwin didn't do anything, except for stare at Julius. It was a bit unsettling, but, still...not? It didn't make sense, but, it just made Julius nervous rather than uncomfortable.   
    "Can you stop staring at me like that?"   
     Darwin turned around almost immediately, staring at the wall, which was littered with graffiti.   
    "That's not..-" Julius facepalmed, before attempting to stand again, "I'll be back."   
    "Okay! Wait, do you need help?"   
    "Nah." He shook his head at the cheeriness of Darwin's voice, making his way to the 'kitchen,' of sorts, with quite some effort. He rested half his weight on the wall, to take a breather. It was an abandoned, dilapidated building he had made his sanctuary. It was...cozy, in a strange way.

    Darwin hummed lightly, glancing down at his hoodie. He evened out the strings, and turned around again to examine the place further. It definitely  _felt_  like Julius'. It looked cool, but, messy. He noticed a picture of Julius' parents by the beanbag chair the older male had sat in earlier. It was cute, how much he valued family. Darwin's gaze flickered to the doorway, where Julius entered, a plastic cup in his hand, and his limp a little worse than it had been earlier, "So, about earlier..-"   
    "Hm?" Darwin perked up, like he tended to do when the other addressed him.   
    "Uh...thanks..- how'd you know it would actually work?"   
    "The answer is easy!- I didn't."   
    Julius furrowed his brow, "Then why..??"  
    "I mean, there was a possibility it would work.."  
    "But, why not just, y'know, go through the door?"  
    Darwin made a noise in the back of his throat, "I just didn't think about it--"  
    "..tch. Okay, whatever."  
    "Are you okay? Do you have any ice for your foot?"  
    "Nah, I'm fine. Don't - nng - worry about it." He grunted, returning to his seat.   
    "Are you sure-?"   
    "Yes, I'm sure."   
    "How long are we staying here for?"   
    "Until their search calms down a little."   
    "Okay."

    It was a long time before one of them spoke again. Julius was the one to break the silence, "Have you ever had a beer before?"   
    "What?? No! I'm too young!" Darwin giggled at the idea. He wasn't 21 yet, so, he had never been presented with the opportunity. It wasn't like he went to a lot of parties, either. He was a Freshman, after all.  
    "Well..- wanna try one?"   
    "I, uh-" Darwin shifted, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god--- he didn't want Julius to think he was some loser who couldn't handle a little alcohol. Even though it was bad. And strongly against anything he stood for.  
    "C'mooon- drinking by yourself is no fun. You're not gonna make me drink alone, are you?"  
    "I- no, sir, of course not!"  
    "So, you'll drink too?"  
    "Hh--...yeah!"   
    "Great." He tried to stand up again, and failed. "Gah- help me to the kitchen."  
    "Okay!"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they get a lil shmammered and play truth or dare for a bit n yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah it took a lot longer than expected but I'm b a c k  
> s o r r y  
> so yeah, enjoy, little dudes

    "It's not that bad. Just- try it."  
    Darwin stared at the bottle, before trying to take a big sip, like Julius had previously done. He sputtered, at the foul taste, coughing a bit.   
    Julius chuckled, "Take it easy, hot-shot. Try a little sip first."  
    The redhead wrinkled his nose before raising the mouth of the bottle to his lips again, tipping it back slightly, and taking a smaller sip. It was still awful, but, it was a bit more bearable. He tried another sip, like the second one, finding that the more he got used to the taste, the better said taste was.   
    "Good boy."   
    Darwin flushed at the praise, taking another sip.   
    Julius watched, finding it endearing. He'd never admit that, though. He took a swig of his own drink, leaning his head back after he swallowed.   
    "U-uhm-" Darwin's voice was a bit shakier, as well as higher pitched, "My stomach feels--" A burp escaped his lips, making him cover his mouth, and give a muffled, 'excuse me.'   
   "Weird? Yeah, just give it a bit, and you'll feel like you're on Cloud 9. Just have a bucket or something ready, just in case."  
    "Where would I find something like that?"   
    "Try next to the ice chest."   
    "Okay!" Darwin made his way to the kitchen, to search for a bucket. He felt...weird. Not drunk, of course, even though he was a lightweight, but.. dirty? This day just made his morals feel non-existent, but, he kind of liked it.   
    Julius waited for the other, going to take another drink, and realizing it was empty, "Hey, while you're in there, grab me another!" He called out to Darwin, popping his neck.  
    "Okay!" Darwin chirped, opening the ice chest, and fishing out a beer.

 

  
    "No, no, no, wait, that's not fair!" Julius chuckled, "It's _my_ _turn_  to ask."  
    Darwin grinned, "Heh, okay, okay, sorry--"  
    "You should be-- c h e a t e r-"   
    "Hey! I'm no - hic - cheater!"  
    Julius laughed at how defensive the other got, "Oh, hush- truth or dare?"   
    "Hmm.." Darwin rubbed his chin, "Truth!"   
    "Okay." Julius furrowed his brow, thinking, "Are you gay?"   
    Darwin giggled, "No, silly! I'm  _pan--_ love everyone!"  
    Julius quirked an eyebrow, "Wait, like, legit?"  
    "Yeah!"  
    Julius made a noise, "That's, uh...really cool."   
    "You think?"   
    "Yeah."   
    "Okay, okay, truth or dare?"   
    "Hmmmm....-" Julius tilted his head, considering his two options, "Dare."  
    Darwin whined, "Fricc- Now I have to think of a dare.." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'll give you a choice! Okay, if you're straight, get your hair wet, and apply shampoo, but, don't rinse it out - if you're confused, gay, etcetera, then..." Darwin pursed his lips. He then brightened, "-kiss me!- ...again."   
    Julius nearly squeaked, before regaining his composure. It was just a game. He moved to stand up, surprisingly succeeding, and looked down at the shorter male, "To be fair, the first time,  _you_ kissed _me_."   
    Darwin rolled his eyes, "Details, details-"  
    Julius then cut the other off, by connecting their lips.                                                                                            Darwin's eyes closed immediately, his arms slipping around the other. He was very...touchy-feely.     Julius had planned to pull away almost immediately after he initiated the kiss, but, it was damn near impossible to, now. He hesitated, before deepening the kiss slightly. He forced his tongue into the other's mouth, relishing in the way the redhead tensed in surprise. Darwin simply went along with it, although he lacked the experience Julius had. The Junior finally pulled away as soon as Darwin moaned into the kiss, causing his cheeks to burn, and a certain organ to twitch. 

    Julius caught his breath, "Uh..- truth or dare?"   
    Darwin rubbed the back of his neck, "U-uh..- I- Don't..-" He suddenly perked up, an unfamiliar expression on his face. "NngIshouldreallybegoinghomenowokaybye-!" He grabbed his hoodie, which he had taken off earlier, and slipped it on, moving to leave.

    "Hey, hold on- wait--"   
    Darwin caught his balance, due to the fact that he almost fell, and turned to look at the other.  
    "Won't your parents freak? You reek of alcohol, and you won't act normal around them."  
    Darwin furrowed his brow, his shoulders slumping, "I guess you're right..- uh, sorry. I'm just....tired."  
    "You can sleep on the floor, in that chair, or on the mattress. Take your pick." Usually, Julius would take the mattress automatically, but, he felt..odd. It was just the fact that he had made Darwin uncomfortable enough to want to leave. Not that he cared, of course.

  
God damn, it was cold. And uncomfortable. Like, really uncomfortable. Julius glanced over at the mattress, pursing his lips. There was enough room, if he just...- no. No, no, he had already made Darwin uncomfortable as it is. But  _fuck,_  his back was starting to hurt. Slowly, he got up. It's fine. Just..-  _No homo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh so this is hella short but I tried to write a filler chapter im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here we go again  
> uh im gonna try and find a consistent weekly update schedule but idk what day to do it on -  
> anyway, enjoy, little dudes

     Darwin cracked open his eyes, and yawned. He felt...weird. He went to sit up, noticing an arm was keeping him from doing so. Surprised, he looked back at the owner of said arm, catching sight of Julius. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Younger, too. Darwin couldn't help but smile, easing himself out of the other's grip.

    He groaned quietly, as pain washed over him. His stomach was twisting in knots, and his head was throbbing. "Hhh..-"                                                                 

    Julius shifted, curling into a ball. He was adorable..- But, Darwin had to go home. Nicole was probably freaking out right now... _10 missed calls from: Mrs. Mom._ Oh boy. He slipped on his orange hoodie, and made his way to the door, nearly falling over from the wave of dizziness that washed over him. Ugh- he had to move slowly.

    The walk home was hell. Finally, Darwin pushed open the front door, immediately hearing Nicole say, "Richard, maybe it's him-!" He braced himself, closing the door, and turning, only for his mom to hug him tightly, "Darwin! Where have you been?! Are you okay-? I was so worried-- Don't _ever_ do that again!" She went from concerned, to angry in about .5 seconds.  
    "I'm sorry..."  
    "Why didn't you call me-??"

  
    Julius rubbed at his eyes, before pushing himself into a sitting position. He glanced around, letting his eyes adjust to the light. It was then that he noticed Darwin wasn't there. He huffed, moving to stand, and ignoring the slight pain in his foot. He took out his phone, seeing if Darwin had texted him or anything. Of course not..- He shook his head, confused-- why did he even /care/? It wasn't like he liked the kid...right?

    Either way, Julius should text him. See how he's doing. Yeah.

**_Text message from: Julius_ **

**_Received: 11:25 AM_ **

**_How's your head, kid?_ **

_Text from: Ginger Kid_

_Received: 11:26 AM_

_It hurts. A lot- is this a hang-thing?_

**_Text message from: Julius_ **

**_Received: 11:26 AM_ **

**_...you mean a hangover?_ **

_Text message from: Ginger Kid_

_Received: 11:28 AM_

_Yeah, yeah! That thing!_

**_Text message from: Julius_ **

**_Received: 11:28 AM_ **

**_Yes. Anyway, wanna meet up later? I have some errands to run._ **

_Text message from: Ginger Kid_

_Received: 11:32 AM_

_I can't - My mom was pretty, er, irked that I was out all night. I'm surprised she didn't take my phone -_

**_Text message from: Julius_ **

**_Received: 11:33 AM_ **

**_**Damn, that sucks. Just** sneak out or something - it can't be that hard-_ **

_Text message from: Ginger Kid_

_Received: 11:35 AM_

_You've never met my mom -_

**_Text message from: Julius_ **

**_Received: 11:35 AM_ **

**_She really that bad?_ **

_Text message from: Ginger Kid_

_Received: 11:36 AM_

_Not bad- just..determined._

**_Text message from: Julius_ **

**_Received: 11:38 AM_ **

**_**At least entertain me** during the day, yeah?_ **

_Text message from: Ginger Kid_

_Received: 11:39 AM_

_Okay!_


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh so there's an amusement park and i may or may not have slightly stolen a small theme from divergent but it's different so it's fine okay

    "Oh, hush, you're fine - don't be such a baby."  
    "I'm not-! I'm just-- cautious?"  
    "Right, okay, whatever you wanna call it."  
    Darwin sent a playful punch to Julius' arm, before climbing atop the other's shoulders, confident in doing so now that Julius' foot was healed, "Are you sure it isn't electric or anything--"  
    "Yes, I'm sure- Just- _go_."  
    Darwin huffed, before pushing off of Julius and hoisting himself over the top of the fence.  
    "Whoa-! It's higher than I thought..-"  
    "Just-" Julius pursed his lips, "Focus on me, okay?"  
    Darwin's gaze immediately locked on to the older male, his grip on the chain-link fence tightening.  
    "Slowly find places to, uh...jam your foot in? It sounds worse than it is-"  
    "Okay.." Darwin did as he was told, relying on touch, instead of sight, as he refused to look away from Julius. He slowly began the descent, while Julius began to climb the other side.  
    "Gah--!" Darwin's feet lost their grip for a moment, causing the redhead to have a mini heart attack. He glanced down, and cursed himself for being so damn oblivious. He dropped down, having only been a foot away from touching the ground in the first place. He looked up, mesmerized by something as small as the way Julius' muscles tensed as he moved an arm, or a leg. He was a masterpiece, as much as Darwin hated to admit it to himself. He then pursed his lips. The most beautiful works of art hide copious amounts of pain..  
    "You just gonna stand there all day, or are we gonna have some fun?"  
    "Huh-? Oh! Sorry!" Darwin rubbed the back of his neck, turning to view the place Julius had wanted to trespass on so badly.  
    "Cool, right? Come on-" Julius grabbed Darwin's wrist, dragging him along, through the abandoned amusement park.

    "Are you sure this is a good idea--?"  
    "Well, no, but, it's a fun idea."  
    "What if we fall-"

   "Well, I know _I_ won't."

    Darwin made a noise, "What if _I_ fall?"

    "You won't fall, either. I promise."  
    "But, how do you _know-_ "  
    "I won't _let_ you fall."  
    "Okay..-"

  
    "Whoa.." Darwin admired the view from the top cart of the ferris wheel, looking over at Julius, a stupid grin on his face.  
    "I told you."  
    "Yeah, you did. Thanks.."  
    "Mmhm. Can't let a good little servant like you fall to their inevitable death."  
    Darwin huffed, "I could avoid death...- there's just a slim chance of it.." Ah, yes, that familiar pain. He always seemed to feel it when he was reminded that he'd never be something more than a servant, of sorts, to Julius. Was he really that insignificant?  
    "The city looks awesome from up here, huh?"  
    "Yeah.." Darwin breathed, looking at the way the lights contradicted the darkness of nighttime. He inhaled sharply, scrambling to get his phone, "Shit."  
    Julius looked taken aback, "I think that's the first time I've heard you curse." He chuckled, watching the redhead, "What is it?"  
    "I have to tell my mom I won't be home or she'll be _pissed."_  
    "Jesus, am I having a bad influence on you or something? You've cursed twice in less than a minute."  
    Darwin quickly typed a message, telling Nicole he wouldn't be home, before chuckling, "Oh, no, I just don't curse that often. Don't worry, you haven't corrupted my innocence or anything."  
_Not yet._ "Good, I wouldn't want to scar the small child."  
    "Hey!- I'm not a child!"  
    "Oh, but you are."  
    Darwin whined, putting his phone away, as he sighed dramatically, "You're so mean to me."  
    "Aww, I'm sorry, you poor baby." Julius' voice was dripping with mock remorse.  
    "Oh, shut up--" Darwin giggled, his grin returning, as he elbowed the other in the gut. Not too hard, though. Just a love tap.  
    "Make me!-" Julius flashed a challenging grin at the other, suppressing another chuckle.  
    "I will!"  
    "You won't."  
    Darwin huffed, before gently punching Julius in the shoulder.  
    Julius immediately let out a laugh, "Mm, sorry, that's not the way to shut me up."  
    Darwin rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to, then-??"  
    "Guess you'll never find out."  
    "That's not fair!-"  
    "Oh, it is." _All you have to do is plant those pretty little lips of yours on mine again, idiot.._  
    "But-- ooh, there's a haunted house thing!"  
    Julius chuckled, "After we get down, we'll check it out, deal?"  
    "Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tad short but uh kudos to you if you read this far 


End file.
